


The White Noise

by Jeromvalska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Bitterness, Boredom, Daydreaming, Insanity, Loneliness, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Psychopath, shes crazy, this is the beginning of a jerome/bruce’s sister fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeromvalska/pseuds/Jeromvalska
Summary: The days were gloomy. The nights were numbing.She felt like a machine, falling in line to everything.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Martha Wayne & Thomas Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Original Female Character(s), Eventually - Relationship, Jerome Valeska/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The White Noise

The days were gloomy. The nights were numbing.

She felt like a machine, falling in line to everything. Her body wasn't her own. She walked when they told her to. She grabbed the plate of food they handed her without even thinking about it. Her brain was filled with a white noise. All day, every day. A white noise like static in her mind.

Everything was the same. All the inmates thought they had some special power, like they were invincible. But they were all so very fragile. They were broken and beaten and shattered.

She decided no one was worth her attention. They were all the same. She'd sit by the window and stare at the tree in the garden. That one tree in the middle of the garden. The Willow Tree. It was a dead willow tree, but it was still pleasing to the eye, to her eyes at least. She thought if she stared long enough, they might let her outside again. That was unlikely, though after what happened last time.

The tree reminded her of her home. It was across the Bridge, but still technically in Gotham. The truth is she hated that place. Gotham was her home. Not just Gotham, the streets. Where no one cared where you came from, who you slept with, or what you do or don't got in your pants. Whether you were rich or poor, white or black, everyone was treated like shit. The rich people however, got into the papers. They could bribe their way out of jail. But that didn't mean the civilians wouldn't still spit in their faces.

She hated rich people. She hated she was one. She hated how they thought they were better than everyone. She hated how they wouldn't shut up about their stupid watches or their stupid cars. What did it matter? Money is nothing more than green paper. It holds no real value. If you wanted something, you should take it. That’s the true power.

What she hated most about the rich, was their bull-crap integrity. They pretended to care and be good people, but deep inside they were all scum. After all, money can't buy morality. Her parents had morality, though. They fought hard for Gotham. They were a beacon of light.

They had been snuffed out quick.

She almost felt bad. Except she didn't.

Her brother had lost his mind. Not in any noticeable way of course or he might’ve been stuck in here with her. He grew an obsession with finding the killer. Wanted to figure out the 'why' of everything. The truth is that there is no why. People just do. He was such a buzzkill, he was the most polite kid she had ever met and she hated him for it.

She hated everyone.

She could not think of a single person she didn't want to kill. Everyone she had ever met pissed her off. Her brother was annoying. Her butler was an ass. Her parents were stuck-ups, and they were already dead. That pesky cop was a pain in the ass. The rich assholes she had met in her life were just that- assholes. The people in Arkham were annoying as hell. And jesus, no one could take a joke. It seemed like no one in the world shared her sense of humor. Was she lonely? Probably, but she wasn't planning on changing her act anytime soon. She'd rather be free and alone than shackled by society and have ‘friends’.

She sighed and rested her chin on her fist. She was bored. She needed to get out of here. She needed to terrorize her brother. Oh, how fun that would be. She giggled at the thought. She didn't want to kill him though, that would be too merciful. She wanted to see that hope in his eyes die out. She wanted to prove she wasn't the crazy one.

She felt eyes on her, pulling her from her thoughts. There were always eyes on her. She was a _Wayne_ in an asylum. She was gawked at like a zoo animal. Maybe when she gets out she should pay a visit to the zoo and start a riot. She liked that idea.

Being stared at no longer bothered her anymore, but this time she could've sworn her brother was on the other side of that gate. It didn't matter though, so she continued staring out the window.


End file.
